villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
David Platt
David Platt is a central character in the British soap opera Coronation Street and played by Jack P Shepherd. He is the son of Gail McIntyre and Martin Platt, the younger half brother of Nick Tisley and Sarah-Louise Platt, grandson of Audrey, the husband of Kylie, the uncle of Bethany, the father of Lily and stepfather to Max. He has committed despicable deeds in his life, more nobly after he was nearly killed by evil step-father Richard Hillman. Biography David was born in Weatherfield Manchester on Christmas Day 1990 to Gail and Martin, and is the youngest of Gail's children. He seemed fine in his younger years, but in March 2003 he was kidnapped along with his mother, sister Sarah and niece Bethany by evil step-father - serial killer Richard Hillman - who drove them into a canal. David along with his family survived the incident and Richard perished, but the terrible memories where ingrained into his mind and would lead him down a dark path. When Martin left for Newcastle in late 2005 David's villainous streak came to light. In early 2006 he began sending his family cards signed by Richard, mostly at special occasions like his sister's birthday and on Valentine's Day and Mother's Day. He was eventually caught out for it, but Gail decided to let him off due to all he had been through. Later that year on Christmas David revealed to the whole family at dinner that Gail wanted to abort him (he gathered the information from Gail's deceased mother-in-law Ivy Brennan who despised Gail) and also revealed his gran Audrey's affair with Bill Webster. In April 2007 he lied at the trial of Tracy Barlow (who killed her boyfriend Charlie Stubbs) that he was present and that Charlie had attacked her, but was sussed out and exposed as a liar. That year he set fire to his exam results and got expelled from school. In Late 2007 he kept ecstasy tablets for a friend in which his niece later swallowed and was critical in hospital. Having enough his mother threw him out but David won her back when he staged an attempted suicide by driving into the same canal Richard tried to kill him in. In early 2008 he met his first girlfriend Tina and seemed to be settling down. But when his mother got Tina to have an abortion behind his back, David flipped and pushed her down a flight of stairs. She recovered, but David felt guilt and wanted punished so vandalised the street and was sent to a young offenders for a few months. David continued misdeeds throughout 2009. But in 2010 after Gail's third husband Joe had die and she was accused of killing him David worked hard to make sure she was proven innocent, even visiting the place where it happened. In the end Gail was found not guilty and allowed to return home, and David toned down his misbehaving. David began to redeem and his villainous streak appeared to be gone. He married Kylie Granger in 2011 and became a father figure to her son Max. But he returned again to his villainous ways in 2013 when he discovered Kylie had an affair with his older half brother Nick and indirectly caused Nick's car to crash leaving him in a coma for a few weeks. David and Kylie later have a daughter together named Lily. David was banished from the household when it was discovered he tried to "kill" his brother, but he was later forgiven and reconciled with Kylie and made up with Nick. In late 2014 David came into conflict with Kylie's ex-boyfriend (and Max's biological father) Callum Logan who she began to see to get drugs to cope with the stress of her everyday life. Although David was willing to kill Kylie another chance, Callum came calling trying to give her drugs and David threw her out on Christmas Day, causing her to leave the street with Callum. After the New Year, David became concerned for her whereabouts when she didn't turn up to an appointment for Max. He began calling round to Callum's hangout - the Dog & Gun pub, but Callum said she disappeared a couple of days after moving in with him. David later got into a feud with Callum when he wanted to see Max and started showing up on the street. Trivia *David is a fan of ITV2 comedy panel show Celebrity Juice as in one episode he is seen wearing a t-shirt that's says Shating on it which is a catchphrase of the show's host Keith Lemon. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Vandals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Son of Hero Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Image Needed Category:Paternal Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Protective Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Jerks Category:Blackmailers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Inmates Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Archenemy Category:Coronation Street Villains